Spa devices are used in commercial and recreational settings for hydrotherapy, massage, stimulation, pedicure, and bathing purposes. Typical spa devices include a motor that drives a pump to circulate water from the spa device. In particular, a shaft of the motor is used to directly mount an impeller which is then used to circulate water into and out of the spa device. Since the motor may not operate wet, a seal or a series of seals may be required to prevent water from entering the motor. The seals will wear to the point where water will enter the motor and consequently, the entering water may cause the motor to burn out. At this point, the motor assembly may be replaced in order to continue operation. This is expensive and may take several hours in which to perform.
Additionally, because typical spa devices have extensive piping systems that are built into the spa device to transporter water, the spa devices are traditionally difficult to clean. This results in downtime and complicated maintenance schedules to clean such spa devices. Furthermore, if a spa device has a light source associated with it, to replace or repair such a light source can be time consuming and complicated when the light source is not easily accessible.
The subject matter of the present disclosure overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of the above described spa devices.